Their True Faces
by SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven
Summary: When Lucy is faced with the truth of her power what will she do. Will she believe it or will she think of it as a nightmare. Full summary inside. Usual pairings.


**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. :) The OCs that will be appearing however are mine. **

**Authors Note: **

**This story takes place a little bit before the 'Grand Magic Games Tournament' Ark. However they are back from Tenroujima Island. **

**All Characters are included; no character is being swapped for another.**

**Full Summary:**

**Lucy's life takes a drastic turn as she realizes her true potential; her path is now turning into a massive mess as her powers begin to overwhelm her. What would she do if that person appeared before her again? The person that told her the true level of her powers. Will she flee or will she fight back? But what exactly is it that she's fighting for?**

**Notes: **_**Italics is a dream.**_

**Underlined is a change of P.O.V**

"**Speaking" **

. . .

The small birds were chirping and flittering around the young celestial mage as she watched the sunset behind the foggy mountain, the glossy green grass and moss slowly becoming tinged with a golden glow. The sky was painted a light pearl and ruby. The colours slowly mixing into each other adding more beauty to it, the vibrant colour being reflected in the honey golden pools of the blonde mage.

The pink Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand almost light enough to blend in with the fluffy clouds floating above her.

The soft hum of the wind hitting against the branch engulfed the girl, lulling her to sleep.

~In Lucy's Dream~

_Darkness surrounded me; there was no way of escape. The sound of small footsteps resonated through the area. _

"_Is this the great Lucy Heartfilia, celestial key bearer and mage of the guild Fairy Tail?"_

_I gulped, flicking me head in every direction I deemed possible trying to find the owner of the voice. My stomach turned uncomfortably as a small orb of light floated in front of me, showing the silhouette in front of me. She had a petite body; her frame was much like Levy's. _

"_Well. Are you?" Her voice was laced with annoyance. She was obviously getting impatient. _

_And so I replied. "Yes."_

"_Hmm, very well then." Her voice was softer this time, although there was still the hint of annoyance it sounded friendlier._

_The whole area burst with light, soft silver slivered along the floor showing that we were in fact standing on a carpeted floor. A soft blue ran along the walls, and a honey gold flitted above use illuminating the roof. The carpet was soft underneath my bare feet; the walls were painted a vibrant pink with soft purple flowers along the walls. The carpet was the same purple as the flowers, lilac. The roof was decorated with a large silver chandelier with pink cherry blossoms draw onto it. The room was rather girlie, there was a double bed placed against the window a pastel blue duvet was draped over the silver frame. To the side was a white grand piano; music sheets were scattered around and on top of it._

"_So, Lucy. Do you have any idea why you were called here?"_

_I spun around to face the person who spoke but to my surprise there was no one, all I saw was a small chair seated underneath a large book case filled with all sorts of books, I stepped forward reaching out to touch one that was a shimmering gold, much like when Natsu, Happy and I had to obtain 'Daybreak'. But something was stopping me. A shiver ran up my spin as the page of the book left open on the chair flipped to the next page, a couple of seconds later it flipped again. I walked forward to the book, I leaned down to look at the page but there was nothing. It was completely blank, although moments ago I could see the small black ink covering the page. I cautiously reached out to touch the book, the pages were smooth, like silk almost. I sat on the chair and turned the book to the front, the title was written in white cursive writing, 'The Realms of the Gods' _

"_Lucy, why do you keep on ignoring me? Although you can not yet see me does not mean I do not exist." _

_I started to panic as I realized each time the voice spoke I was ignoring it even thought it was the reason I was here, but where is here and why am I there? _

"_No, I don't even know where I am." _

_A small giggled rung around the room, slowly getting louder and clearer. _

"_You are in the celestial realm silly." _

_The sound came from the area the bed was placed, which was different as it usually flowed through the whole room. I spun on my heels to face a small girl; her hair was put up in a perfect ponytail, her silver eyes blazed with excitement. She was wearing a simple silver gown, a small black collar much like a school shirt sat around her neck and slowly descended into the silver dress that swayed around her thighs. Small knives were strapped to her thighs only the slightest bit showing as she moved._

"_Now, I shouldn't be the one explaining this to you but, my sister is out at the moment. Well, basically you aren't a normal mage but you aren't a dragon slayer. You are much more powerful. You see the blood of a Goddess runs through your veins, your great grandmother was the Celestial Goddess, ruler of the stars and heavens. As you have had mortal blood mixed with yours you are only a quarter of a god. Thus giving you a different title to a god, instead the title given to you was, 'The Celestial God Slayer.' You're new powers will awaken once you leave this plane. Oh and I think you should know I honestly hate people like you. The only reason I'm being nice is because my sister, the Celestial Goddess has ordered me to do so. Now. Leave." _

_Her eyes flickered with hate slowly mixing in with amusement. A sinister smile spread along her rose quartz coloured lips. "Just you wait until we meet again, Lucy Heartfilia." She snapped her fingers and the sensation of falling wrapped around me as I slowly drifted back into unconsciousness. _

~Normal P.O.V~

The blonde rolled over in her bed bringing her covers with her as she tumbled over the side, a loud thud rang through the room awakening the others around her.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"Luce, what happened?"

"AYE, Lucy's stupid."

"Oi. Luce why'd ya fall outta ya bed?"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her teammates. Erza was towering over Lucy; Erza's red hair was tied up in a low ponytail and her chocolate coloured eyes were swirling with worry. Her eyes flicked over to Gray, he was as always half naked. The next person she saw. Or well cat she saw was Happy, with a small glare in his direction the blonde finally faced her pink haired best friend. Natsu.

Maybe what happened last night was simply a nightmare? Nothing more. Nothing less.

**And so this is the first chapter. I'm quite proud of it. Although I wrote it up in Maths :L **

**Read and review if you like the sound of it.**

**My other stories will be updated later this afternoon. **

**Two new chapters for each :) **

**I changed my pen name from SunKissed-Mesmerizer to SayGoodbyeToTearsInHeaven. **


End file.
